


Macario

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Macario [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Babies, Cute, Humor, Magical Realism, Other, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A baby boy whose cheerfulness end up got his friends into surreal misadventures.
Series: Macario [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558090





	Macario

Hi I'm Shaeril McBrown and I have good news......I'm making a new fanfiction and it's called Macario.

Macario is spanish for happy

I've been watching tv shows and movies about cheerful and quirky girls tried to help brooding men embrace life and it inspires me to make one.

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
